


And her body becomes his temple.

by themanicpixieblackgirl



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanicpixieblackgirl/pseuds/themanicpixieblackgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to teach Lacey the art of meditation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And her body becomes his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> um, this snippet might have to come with a note for mild sacrilege?

Danny is trying to teach Lacey how to meditate, but she is currently completely uninterested. They’re in his living room, and she’s sitting on the floor in front of him, mirroring his lotus.  
“C’mon, it’ll help you release stress.” He says, holding her hand.  
“So would an orgasm.” It’s a matter of fact.  
“Meditation’s more long term.” He says.  
“Not necessarily…” She jokes, but they’ve momentarily switched roles.  
Here Danny is shutting down her attempts at diversion through humor. She takes her hand back and folds her arms across her chest, pursing her lips.  
“I know how to handle stress.”  
He gives her a knowing look and says, “Notice I said release.”  
She rolls her eyes. Danny thinks he can read her so well. He just sits there with a “we can do this all day” stare on his face until she closes her eyes with a “fine, whatever”.  
And they sit in silence.  
A beautiful, peaceful silence.  
Then, Lacey tries her hand at the chant.  
“Ohm, it’s not that I think this is crap, it’s just that I’m thoroughly distracted by the way your lips move when you say ohm.” She sings. “Ohm but seriously Danny won’t you pay attention to me. Ohm, I have way too much energy to be sitting so still right now…”  
She opens one eye, and he’s staring at her with an expression that’s a mix of “I’d kill you if you weren’t so cute” and “damn how can something that’s so annoying be so cute when you do it” and “make your mouth form that O again”.  
She’s smirking, and she closes her eyes so she won’t burst into giggles. She continues, “Ohm, you’re not even doing this anymore. Ohm, you’re the worst guru ever. Ohm when are you going to tell me to shut the fuck up? Ohmmmm.”  
He says, “Lacey? shut up.”   
And he turns her next “ohm” into an “ohh”, mid-chant.


End file.
